


Lucifer's Waterfall

by Zi (azro_zee)



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Blair being a mama cat is my cup of tea, Blair is a good cat, Gen, Menstrual Cycle, Not Beta'd, her kittens are adorable and nobody can tell her otherwise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-09 23:11:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20518007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azro_zee/pseuds/Zi
Summary: Blair found herself in their living room, clearly had not been expecting herself to give any education regarding menstrual cycles to her pair of kittens.





	Lucifer's Waterfall

Blair was happily meowing her pumpkin song that evening, only to come home and find a freaked out Soul in their living room and a very miserable Maka curled up on their couch with Soul’s jacket wrapped around her waist. Seemed like they were just hastily got home too, if the carelessly thrown grocery bags and the shoes both kids still were wearing were any indications.

“Soul! Maka, dear, what happened?”

Maka just let out a pathetic whimper while Soul fretted, “Blair, she... she’s bleeding! And she’s in a lot of pain, and-and I don’t know what’s wrong! What do we do?!”

Blair took a moment to realize there was a little splotch of blood on Soul’s jacket, and more blood stained Maka’s skirt and inner thighs. Then it clicked.

“Oh, my! It’s just a period, I almost had a heart attack! You make it seems like she’s dying!” she slapped her paw to her face in frustration before turning into human.

“I’m… I’m not?” Maka timidly moaned. Blair let out a chuckle.

“Good Death, no! That’s a normal thing for girls! Come on, let’s get you to the bathroom first, Blair will lend you some pads!” she gently helped her stand and shooed Soul out. “And Soul, stop freaking out in there and go make her a hot chocolate or something, she’ll need some comfort drinks! We’ll talk about this afterwards!”

“Uh… sure…” Soul was still a little panicked _because she was so miserable and there was just so much blood flowing out from her… girl parts…_ but he walked nervously to the kitchen anyway.

A few introductions to feminine hygiene products and a couple pills of ibuprofen later, Blair found herself in their living room with Soul anxiously sitting on her right side and Maka crumpled on her left side, hot chocolates steamed on the table. She clearly had not been expecting herself to give any education regarding menstrual cycles to her pair of kittens.

“Hang on, so you said that her womb just decided to_ peels itself off_ and leaves her bleeding out like that just because it didn’t have a baby?!” Soul croaked in horror.

“Yeah, basically.”

“Oh, fuck. No wonder she’s in so much pain…” he trailed off, glancing at Maka, who was snuggling miserably to Blair with face still scrunched in discomfort.

“No, no, not all kitten’s like that. The pain levels vary. Blair herself barely feels anything. It’s just that dear little Maka falls into the intense category.”

“Great…” Maka grumbled. “But why is this just starting now?”

“Hmmmm, Blair is not sure, there’s no exact standard. Every female pumpkin’s different after all. You’re almost 13 and it’s a bit late, yes, but Blair can say it’s still perfectly normal,” Blair explained helpfully, playing one of her hair ringlets.

Blair was a little surprised that both Soul and Maka had a very little knowledge about sex educations and the like. Soul, she could understand, being a boy and having attention span as large as a soybean. But Maka loved learning, sure she’d pick it up somewhere?

But then again, Maka probably wouldn’t bother to learn about any of this due to her lack of maternal figure and her disdain towards sex activities in general. Even any other (sort of) family figure she had, namely Spirit Albarn, Soul Eater and Black☆Star, were males and pretty much useless. And Blair had to admit DWMA didn’t have those proper sex ed classes either, too focused on the whole Demon Weapon supernatural thingies to care. She was relieved she was there to help her out, because navigating through female puberty was a little overwhelming if one didn’t know the waters. She could even teach Soul to help Maka out now!

“So… This Lucifer’s Waterfall is gonna come precisely every month?” Soul squinted his eyes surly. Blair giggled at his naming comparison.

“It’ll reach a constant fixed schedule after a while. But since she just started, her cycle won’t be stable for a couple of months, so you must be prepared for irregular periods, Maka, dear,” Blair purred, “You will have to tell Blair or Soul if you feel pain or if there’s something wrong with your cycle too. No need to be embarrassed about it.”

Maka shyly nodded, but Soul demanded worriedly, “Wait, there could be something wrong?”

“Well, of course. She can suffer a pretty bad stomach cramps, for one, that can be excruciating. And hormonal imbalance could cause ravenous appetite and heavy mood swings…”

Soul involuntarily snorted, “Yeah, and that different from normal Maka how?”

That earned him a mean kick to his leg.

Blair ignored his snide remark and continued, “There’s much more serious problems too, though it’s pretty rare. She could bleed too heavily, for example, her cycle could come much more frequently, or her period could last longer. Those are bad and even could give her anemia. And there are many cases where girls could be out of commission for days if the cramps are that painful.” Both kids squirmed at this, but Soul was a little more anxious, strangely.

Blair beamed to lighten their moods, “But that don’t always happen, it’s no biggie, really! Look at Blair! Every girl has this problem! But you should keep tracks on your schedule, so you can monitor any irregular patterns and be prepared if it comes in the middle of a mission, Maka, dear. And I will see you help her too, Soul! You can help her stock some ibuprofens or pads, or maybe even chocolates. You must keep her comfortable during missions, because yes, this could get very uncomfortable.”

Soul nodded, but it only made Maka blush.

“No, you don’t have to, it’s not a big deal—And don’t boys usually get grossed out by something like this? I don’t want to make Soul feels uncomfortable—” she sputtered, but Soul cut her off.

“Bullshit, Maka. This is a serious business. What were you gonna do if I didn’t find you bleeding in the middle of the road earlier? You’re obviously in pain and I’m doing whatever I can to help you! We males don’t go through crazy shits like that so it’s only fair if I help. _And only uncool brats get grossed out, cool guys don’t_,” he silenced her sternly. Maka’s blush deepened.

And true to his words, Soul supported Maka in every way he could. He did not get hyper-embarrassed and think periods were gross like many other boy his age, who would run away at the sight of a tampon. He just shrugged it off and took it all pretty coolly.

It was unfortunate that Maka apparently fell into the_ excruciatingly painful cramps_ category, but Soul was very patient with her. He would _never_ admit that he kept tracks of his Meister’s cycle, but Maka always found more stashed chocolates and ice creams when her period was around the corner. He would quietly slide her painkillers and a glass of water whenever he caught her looking too miserable. He would drive slower whenever she stubbornly kept quiet and got on his bike despite having cramps. He never protested when she asked him to quickly jog to the local pharmacy for pads either. He even casually started to bring some in his bag for anticipation (after a few very unpleasant experiences with early periods and heavy flows) and later he also casually gave them away to their female friends in needs too.

Maka thought he was a fussy mother hen, but Blair found it quite endearing.


End file.
